The 125th Hunger Games: The Charmed Orphans
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: It is time for the fourth Quarter Quell! This year's Games will be full of surprises. 24 kids will be reaped from the orphanage. The other 24 are already dead. They are past tributes from the very first games! There will be 48 tributes, people from ages 9-16 will be reaped, and all of the players will receive a superpower! May the odds be ever in your favor. SYOT CLOSED!
1. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!

_**SYOT CLOSED!  
**_

_**I'm a bit disappointed today because nobody is reviewing, but that is alright. I guess I must post a reaping chapter. This is just a warning, keep on reviewing or your tribute will die in the earliest part of my story.  
**_

_**I will rarely update this week because of FINAL EXAMS! So anyways, keep on REVIEWING! :D  
**_

_**QUESTION: Should I skip the Chariot Rides and Interviews?  
**_

_**IN ORDER TO WIN! ALL 24 AUTHORS MUST KEEP ON REVIEWING OR ELSE THEIR TRIBUTE WILL DIE! (Sorry for the threat) EACH TIME I UPDATE, YOU MUST KEEP ON REVIEWING! That's all you have to do! Just keep on reviewing and your tribute will last longer in the games.**_

* * *

_**I also give you the SPECIAL FEATURE to SPONSOR any tribute on this list! All of you start off with 200 points! PM me if you want to SPONSOR a tribute! All 24 authors could help each other out! Don't forget that you could sponsor your own tribute as well, I wanna see authors working together to keep each other alive! :D  
**_

_**If you run out of points, you can get more by answering all the questions I put on each chapter!  
**_

_**(The Life Pill can bring the DEAD back to LIFE!)  
**_

_**Small Bottled Water= 11 points  
**_

_**A Large Loaf of Bread= 11 Points  
**_

_**Small Carving Knife= 20 Points  
**_

_**Small Piece of Wire= 23 Points  
**_

_**Piece of Rope= 20 Points  
**_

_**(Let's get on to the big stuff!)  
**_

_**Slice of Cake= 30 Points  
**_

_**2 Slices of Pizza= 31 Points  
**_

_**3 Giant Sugar Cookies= 35 Points  
**_

_**Sleeping Bag= 45 points  
**_

_**Medicine Kit= 55 points  
**_

_**A Set of 15 Poisonous Throwing Knives= 58 Points  
**_

_**A Set of 10 Explosive Throwing Knives= 60 Points  
**_

_**A Set of 3 Tomahawks= 65 Points  
**_

_**Giant Axes= 90 Points  
**_

_**2 Giant Sharp Scythes= 100 Points  
**_

_**1 Triple Head Spear= 105 Points  
**_

_**Green Backpack (Random Useful Items)= 110 Points  
**_

_**Black Leather Backpack (Large Knife, 2 Loaves of Bread, First-Aid Kit, Bottled Water, 1 Life Pill)= 200 Points  
**_

* * *

**_Yes, I did make one more spot! It's girl for District NJ!_**

* * *

**_Here is the tribute list:  
_**

**_Career Districts_  
**

**California**

**Virginia**

**Hawaii  
**

* * *

**_California- Luxury  
_**

**_Female- Shana Rose (Power: Possession)  
_**

**_Female- Nina Trent (Power: Cryokinesis) Bloodbath  
_**

**_Male- Trace Wilson (Power: Absorption)  
_**

**_Male- Mark Fields (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Virginia- Masonry  
_**

**_Female- Melissa Jenkins (Power: Telekinesis)  
_**

**_Female- Indigo Frost (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Flicka Jade (Power: Spirit Throw)  
_**

**_Male- Azrael Drakon (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Tennessee- Technology  
_**

**_Female- Rachel Franco (Power: Cloning)  
_**

**_Female- Fawn Rose (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Fickle Fletch (Power: Conjuration)  
_**

**_Male- Chase Dasher (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Hawaii- Fishing  
_**

**_Female- Gina Frank (Power: Invisibility) Bloodbath  
_**

**_Female- Judianna Srio (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Gillian Maddock (Power: Hydrokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Connor Shultz (Power: Shadow Blasts) Bloodbath  
_**

* * *

**_Arizona- Power  
_**

**_Female- Alissa Moris (Power: Super Speed)  
_**

**_Female- Mykal Duncan (Power: Cryokinesis) Bloodbath  
_**

**_Male- Koda Felton (Power: Sonic Scream)  
_**

**_Male- Keldon Peak (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_New York- Transportation  
_**

**_Female- Phoenix Foe Sterling (Power: Molecular Combustion)  
_**

**_Female- Camellia Winter (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Mineral Aguos (Power: Dream Invading)  
_**

**_Male- Leo Ryams (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Wisconsin- Lumber  
_**

**_Female- Mia Fox (Power: Mind Reading)  
_**

**_Female- Kaelyn Fawnfeather (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Tasi Merkava (Power: Deflection)  
_**

**_Male- Fennel Ricardo (Power: Shadow Blasts) Bloodbath  
_**

* * *

**_Florida- Textiles  
_**

**_Female- Savannah Morgan (Power: Premonitions)  
_**

**_Female- Kalli Censura (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Adam Peter (Power: Energy)  
_**

**_Male- John Flames (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Oregon- Grain  
_**

**_Female- Carmen 'Cammi' Morgan (Power: Thorn Spitting)  
_**

**_Female- Reia Melieta (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Rufus Scrimzahitzer (Power: Molecular Immobilization)  
_**

**_Male- Vinny Gotti (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Texas- Livestock  
_**

**_Female- Mara Granger (Power: ShapeShifting)  
_**

**_Female- Sophira Decosa (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Rees Reesinson (Power: Flight)  
_**

**_Male- Dylan Stern (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_New Jersey- Agriculture  
_**

**_Female- Kara Calloway (Power: Regenerate)  
_**

**_Female- Ashton Talbert (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Female- Paige Halliwell (Power: Astral Projection)  
_**

**_Male- Travis Church (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**_Colorado- Mining  
_**

**_Female- Imani Isolde (Power: Orbing)  
_**

**_Female- Morgan White (Power: Cryokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Serenity Moon (Power: Electrokinesis)  
_**

**_Male- Evan Hart (Power: Shadow Blasts)  
_**

* * *

**Come on people! The more you review, your tribute will last longer in the games! Weapons are important! There are going to be MUTTATIONS that are resistant against powers. The MUTTATIONS aren't resistant against Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Spirit Throw, and Cloning!**


	2. District California Reapings

_**Here is the first chapter, peeps! I hope you like it! Btw, I need some Bloodbath Tributes. If you don't send in at least 6 of them, then I will pick out from a hat. :( Sorry, but I need some Bloodbath Tributes!  
**_

* * *

**_Shana Rose: 12 Years Old  
_**

"Young Ladies! Get up!" Mrs. Cavanaugh shouts. Her squeaky voice annoys me all of the time. Everyday at 6:00 AM, Mrs. Cavanaugh always comes up to ruin my violent dreams. Sometimes, I enjoy them all the time. Mrs. Cavanaugh instructs us to get dressed. I pull on a black V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. I look up to see the other stupid girls pull on their stupid extravagant dresses. I really hate this place ya know? I decided to volunteer this year because of this one girl named Leena. She is practically the bully of this whole entire room. I quickly snatched a hidden knife under my pillow. As I slipped it into my skirt pocket, I quickly turn around to find the ugly face of Leena.

"What are you doing with that knife, huh?". "Are you gonna volunteer for this year's games? Are you gonna cheat by hiding a knife in your pocket!". Leena tries stealing my knife but I have managed to kick her in the stomach. She lets out a huge wail. I start pulling Leena by the hair then I slammed her against the wall. I told her to leave me alone. But still, that bitch won't listen to me. She lunges for me, but I moved out of the way. Leena falls down face flat. "Leave me alone, BITCH!" I scream.

After this terrible incident, I headed downstairs. Breakfast was always served in this hell-house, but I wasn't very interested in it. The bacon was mostly fat, the eggs were very cold, the sausage was cooked mostly raw, and the bread was always soggy. If I was the owner of this hell-house, I would have murdered all of the cafeteria staff. As I entered the cafeteria, I noticed that the whole place changed! The room was painted gold, the tables now have frilly table cloths, and the other half of the cafeteria has a stage! I guess this is where reapings take place!

Most of the comfortable velvet chairs were taken by all of those bitchy girls. I finally saw the last one! All of a sudden, Leena appears and she ran towards the last chair! Oh God, there is no way I'm going to be sitting with the losers! Before Leena could take the seat, I shoved her out of the way. Leena starts crying, but it seemed way too perfect. It's hard to admit, but she's a pretty good actress.

Mrs. Cavanaugh yells at me and she forces me to apologize to Leena. I glare at her from the chair. She quickly stood up from the chair and whispers something to me. "I'm going to fucking volunteer this year! Watch me go on the stage and take all the glory. You better not steal my lime light!". I growled. I really wanted to cut off Leena's pretty little head.

"Hello there Ladies and Gentlemen! I am, Lucy, your District Escort! Right now, I am here to pick out a courageous man and woman for this year's 25th Hunger Games! I would also like to let you know, every twenty-five years, a special Hunger Games is created. It is called a Quarter Quell!" the beautiful escort says. Man, I really wanted to cut off her head! Lucy is so annoying!

"The Quell is not going to be any regular old Hunger Games! This year, there would be twice the number of tributes! FORTY-EIGHT PLAYERS EQUAL TWICE THE FUN! The tributes will also kill each other with special powers! For example, Telekinesis and Possession! Ooh, Possession! I can't wait to volunteer!

"Once the tribute is picked, I will jam a needled in their arm which contains a special liquid! The special liquid will finally enter the tribute's system and they would be able to use their power! The special liquid will also give you a random assigned power! You get what you get and you don't get upset!" Lucy shrieks.

"Ladies first!" the escort cries out. Lucy crosses over to the gold-fish bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. She reads the name. "Leena Olsen!" Lucy announces. Leena ran towards the stage. "I can't believe I didn't have to volunteer! I am so gonna win this year's games!" Leena brags. Oh crap, this little bitch is stealing my time to shine!

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed. "WHAT! NO! I WANNA BE IN THIS YEAR'S GAMES!" Leena pouts. "Too bad so SAD!" I snap. "Rules are rules, honey! Now please step off the stage!" Lucy says impatiently. Leena lets out a huge roar and she quickly leaves the room. _Sigh... What a bitch! _Just for the fun of it, I shouted, "FUCK YOU!" at the cameras. Everyone including Lucy stares at me. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Lucy says nervously.

"It is time for the male tribute!" Lucy shouts. She crosses over to the glass bowl and picks out a slip of paper. The woman reads the name. "Trace Wilson!" Lucy announces.

* * *

_**Trace Wilson: 14 Years Old**_

"Up! Up! Up!" Ms. Robin shouted. "SHUT UP!" I yell. I am very sleepy today. Last night, I snuck out with a girl named Shana Rose. She is twelve years old and she is a very violent girl. That's why I like her! Sometimes we even escape this crappy orphanage. A guy like me should not be here.

The old bat walked towards my bed-bunk. "Where is your manners, young man?" Ms. Robin demanded. I ignored her question. I walked towards my small dresser and turned around. "Ms. Robin, can you please leave the room? I have to get changed!" I said. The woman glares at me then she leaves the room.

I dressed up in a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair black pants. I made sure that both pocket knives were tucked in my pockets. The old bat quickly returns. "Oh Trace, you can dress better than that! During my day, boys always dres-". I rudely cut her off. "Nobody wants to hear 1940's!" I shout. A couple of guys burst into laughter. Ms. Robin quickly turned around and said, "Now you finally start waking up! Get dressed people! Your late for the reapings!" the old woman squeaks. I headed downstairs looking for something to eat. The Cafeteria was just straight ahead.

As I entered the room, I noticed the whole entire Cafeteria changed. The walls were painted golden yellow, the chairs now have velvet paddings, the tables have frilly table cloths, and other kinds of different girly shit. I finally realized why I was in the cafeteria! I can't believe I have forgotten, why? I had to look for something to eat then I would escape this place for the day! I walked towards trays of food. Cold scrambled eggs, super fatty bacon, cold burnt sausage, and small cartons of milk. This breakfast isn't very appetizing right now. I decided to skip my meal and I headed towards the back door. Before I could even open it up, an old man stops me from escaping. "Where do you think your going, young man? You ought to be at the reapings!". The old man ushers me towards a velvet padded seat. A couple of guys laugh at me, but I glared at them.

"Hello there, my name is Lucy! I am also District California's Escort! Right now, I am going to pick out a young courageous man and woman for this year's Hunger Games!". While she explains what is SOOOO special about the Hunger Games and how were going to kill each other off with powers, I started singing to myself. I was brought back to reality when my name was called out. "Trace Wilson! Where are you, honey?". I walked towards the stage. I was glad to take on the role of a District 1 Male Tribute! "Any volun-" Lucy never gets to finish her sentence. I had cut her off. "There is no need for any volunteers! Leave me be!" I shout. "Well then, it is time for the injection!" Lucy announced. "AHHH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Shana Rose shrieked. I forgot she was even here! How stupid am I? I saw a large woman stab Shana with a hypodermic needle. Then the twelve year old girl falls unconscious. "Arm, now!" the woman shouts. She grabbed my arm and stabbed me with a hypodermic needle. Then I blacked out.

My eyes slowly flutter open. I look around my surroundings. I was in a big white room. Wooden dummies, targets, and objects also scattered the room. I struggled to get up, but wires and cords strapped me down. Then I heard heavy footsteps.

I saw a man dressed in white. He had white hair with shiny white teeth. The man also had flawless white skin. Ugh... A perfectionist... "Hello there! My name is Simon Black!" the man says. His last name is very ironic.

"Where am I?" I demanded. "Oh Trace, your in the Testing Room! This is the place where you get to develop or practice your powers!". "Powers? What power do I have?" I asked. "Power Absorption! You get to copy another tribute's ability!" Simon replies happily. "How do I use my power?". "You have so man questions, boy! You can use your power by pointing at your target!".

"But, you can't do it right now. Not until Shana uses her own." Simon says. "WHAT! I HEARD MY NAME!" Shana shrieks. Simon smiles as he crosses over to her table. "Your a brave little one. I cannot believe that a 12 year would volunteer!".

"Well, I did Mr. Perfectionist!" Shana retorts. Simon keeps on smiling. "Now get these freakin wires off of me!" Simon rips the cables off of Shana. The little girl hops off the table and stares at me.

"Well today, we are going to practice your powers! Shana your first, but I must teach you how! All you have to do is walk into your target or concentrate on the person you want to possess!"

"That is easy!" Shana says in a exciting voice. Shana decided to walk into her target. She transforms into a transparent figure then she enters the body of Simon.

Simon's eyes change. They were once forest green, now they were black. Shana had black eyes! "Hello there! My name is Mr. Pefectionist!" the young girl mocks. "Wow... Is that really you, Shana?" I asked.

The fake Simon rolled his eyes. "No, I'm Effie Trinket!". "Use your power, stupid!" I tried to remember what the Real Simon said. _Point at your target... _"That's it, I am going to possess you! This guy's body is definitely boring and way too perfect!" Shana says through Simon's voice.

Shana pops out of Simon's body and she headed towards me. "Oh, crap!" I say. I pointed my hands towards Shana. Pink orbs flew out of body and into mine. I immediately turned transparent. My transparent body floated over Shana. I then entered her body.

"Now, where were we?" I say evilly. I looked at Simon who was grinning happily. _What a dope..._

* * *

_**Well that is today's chapter! Hammerwammer, let me know if there is any mistakes at all! I know my writing sucks, but I will try and become a better author!**_


	3. District Virginia Reapings

**Melissa Jenkins  
**

"Give me the knife!" I yell. Betsy Calloway waved the knife in the air while smirking at me.

"No can do, short-stack!" the evil girl replies. She finally pushes me to the cold dirty floor. Tears start streaming down my face.

I can't let her do this to me... Especially after all those years of being raped and spanked... I can't be bullied now! I finally have the courage to stand up to her! If she was on fire and I had a bucket of water... I would drink it!

Betsy flips her hair and she walks away, she is still carrying the knife. I quickly stood up. Anger was burning in my body. I need to let her know, I'm dangerous too!

I ran full speed towards Betsy who was now throwing knives along with her stupid friends. Roseanne and Alexa.

Before she could throw my favorite knife at the target, I punched her in the face. Betsy lets out a huge wail as she falls to the floor. The knife was still tucked in her hand. I grab the knife and I tuck it in my pocket. I started towards the door when a icy cold hand grabs my left shoulder. I guess this battle wasn't over yet!

"Where do you think your going, you BRAT!" Alexa shouts. She tries to slap me, but I have managed to catch her pale hand. I grab her by the hair and I lean her ear towards my mouth. "Don't even try..." I whisper.

I immediately throw her to the ground forcefully. I hear a loud sickening _CRACK! _I probably snapped Alexa's arm. Who cares! All of a sudden, Roseanne punches me in the head. I fall to the floor. That really hurts... Roseanne leans over my body and raises my favorite knife over my face. There was no way in hell that Roseanne was going to hurt me ever again! I immediately jumped up and I grabbed her hair.

I started ripping chunks of them! "OUCH!" Roseanne cries out. I slam her head against the corner of the wall. Finally, she falls to the ground, unconscious.

I pumped my fist in the air! I won against a group of three girls! They would no longer bully me anymore! I realized there was silence in the training center.

There was the usual sound of knives clattering on the floor, screaming, and crying. Now there is silence.

I look around. Everybody was staring at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN A NINE YEAR OLD GIRL BEAT UP THREE BITCHES BEFORE!" I scream.

"Okay, staring is rude people..." I mutter under my breath. "Training is now over! Young Orphans, please leave the training room and attend the Reapings!" Agnes shouts. Thank GOD she ruined the moment of silence!

I headed towards the Cafeteria. It was lunch time and I was not really hungry. I grabbed a crimson colored apple and I munched on it happily. This place feels like home...

"Hello there, Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Rosie and I am District Virginia's escort!". Everyone clapped their hands, all of them were ready to volunteer this year.

"Well this is a special Quarter Quell! So everyone will have a special power! For example, Telekinesis and Spirit Throw!" Rosie announced.

The crowd had finally shut up. They were amazed! That power Telekinesis sounds so cool! Maybe I should volunteer. Maybe not... After all, I am just a nine-year old girl who has a small talent of fighting and maybe killing.

"Ladies first!". Rosie walked towards the girls' reaping bowl and picks out a name. "Melissa Jenkins!" Rosie announced. I was pretty shocked. Wow! I guess faith had chosen me to be in the Hunger Games since I was a bad-ass chick! Once again, the crowd has fallen silent. They were surprised.

I walked towards the stage, I was excited to kill now. I stopped on my tracks. I was thinking of something now...

_"Why did I get this sudden feeling of killing people?" _I finally answered my question because Rosie was staring at me. "Come on, honey! We don't have all day!" Rosie says impatiently.

_"Because you will be able to get a special power and kill people with it!" _I thought.

I climbed up the stage and I stared at the boys. "Any volunteers?" Rosie asked. Nobody even dares to volunteer for me. I guess they have faith in me as well. I held my breath. Who will be my district partner?

"Finally, it is time for the male tribute!". Rosie sauntered towards the boys' reaping bowl. She reaches her pale, elegant arm deep into the large glass ball, and rummages around. Rosie removes her hand.

"Flicka Jade."

No one came up.

"Flicka Jade" Rosie announced once again.

Finally, a tall handsome guy quickly ran up the stage. He has a nice tan... He also has blueish-grey eyes.

"Any volunteers?".

Once again, there was silence...

The guy's expression was quizzical. He was looking straight into my blue eyes. I bet he was wondering if I was a weak person. I will show him my true strengths in the Training Center!

* * *

_**Flicka Jade**_

_Thwock!_

My throwing knife had stuck right in front of the wooden dummy. I fired another one at a blue and yellow target. The small blue circle was the bullseye. The second knife pinned itself on the yellow patch.

I threw the set of knives on the ground. "I give up!" I say to myself.

I decided to practice spear-throwing. I must learn how to use different weapons if I was chosen for the Hunger Games.

Before I could jam the spear into the wooden dummy's stomach, I hear a scream. I craned my neck around to see where source came from. The screaming came from Melissa Jenkins. She was jumping up and down to grab the knife from another little girl. I sigh. Kids these days...

I decided to ignore it. I went back to spear-throwing. After a couple of throws, I heard screaming once again.

This time, it was a different scream. I turned around expecting Melissa to lay on the ground crying. Instead, I saw Melissa punch the girl in the face! After she was done, she headed towards the door, but a another girl came and punched Melissa through the back of her head!

I think the other little girl was named, Roseanne...

I can see that the other little nine-year old girl was filled with rage.

_SNAP!_

The girl slammed Roseanne against the floor which ultimately snapped her arm. _Ouch... That has to hurt. _I decided to get away from this little battle. I sprinted towards the door and I walked to the cafeteria.

I didn't eat breakfast yet and the Reaping starts within fifteen minutes! I grab an apple, a small carton of milk, and one slice of a pancake. The meal is served based on your height, weight, physique, and age. No seconds either! Sucks right?

Fifteen minutes have passed and I was already done with my breakfast. The Reapings have begun!

Our district escort was named Rosie. She explained why this year was special and how were going to get special powers! Great! (not really, I don't like these games at all.)

"It is time for the female tribute!". Rosie picks a slip of papers and reads the name.

"Melissa Jenkins!" Rosie announced.

I was shocked. The same girl climbs up the stage. She had a happy expression planted on her face.

I was so shocked that I didn't even notice my name being called out. As I quickly ran up the stage, I started thinking. Maybe, I will win! Maybe I could win the prize money and become a celebrity. Will that be possible?

Wait! Of course it is possible! I could throw knives, maybe spears, and I could run very fast. There is a chance of me winning. As I stood in the middle of the stage, my expression is now quizzical.

_Is this girl fit enough for the games? Will she be able to win? Or will she die in the Bloodbath?  
_

All of a sudden, I black out.

I appear in a big white room. Feeling a bit frightened, I try to get up. My head immediately slams against a white table.

"OUCH!" I cry out.

I was strapped to the table with cables and other kinds of shit. I was aggravated. "WHY AM I FREAKIN HERE!" I thought out loud.

A woman steps into view. She was wearing all white, it seems like the woman was just a floating head.

"You are here so you can test out your powers." the woman says calmly. "My name is Lexa." the woman says.

"What powers are you talking about?" I demanded. Lexa doesn't reply.

I finally realize what she was talking about. The magical powers that we get to kill off other tributes. To me, it sounds ridiculous.

"What powers do I have?" I asked.

"Spirit Throw."

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Melissa wakes up. She stared blankly at the white ceiling.

"Where am I?" the little girl asked. "You are in the Testing Room." Lexa said sweetly.

"So what about the power thingy? What power do I have?" Melissa said in a exciting voice.

"Telekinesis!".

"Ooh, is that the power to move things with your hands and mind?".

"Yes, your power could also be triggered by anger!" Lexa replied excitedly.

"Wanna try?".

"Sure thing!" Melissa giggled.

Lexa pulls out a sheet of paper. It was all about Melissa Jenkins. She was busy reading about her history and life.

"Do you love your parents?" Lexa asked. I saw anger burning in Melissa's eyes. All of a sudden, the straps and chords violently untangled. She was set free off the table.

"Telekinesis!" I gasped.

"Try it again! Concentrate on one object and flash your hand at it! Don't forget to think about your target in your mind!" Lexa urged.

Melissa flashed her tiny hand towards a large rack of throwing knives. All of a sudden, a magical force sent all of the knives towards a wooden dummy.

_THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK! THWOCK!_

"Wow, that was so easy! I am define" Melissa grinned. "Be careful when using that power, you could accidentally hurt yourself!" Lexa warned.

"It's your turn, Flicka!". "So how do I use my power?". "First, you must throw an object! Then you concentrate on it while it is flying in the air. Once you thought about the object for a second or so, your body and soul will be transferred into that object and you will be able to control yourself!".

"Grab a knife and throw it in the air!" the woman commanded. I followed Lexa's instructions.

I threw a knife straight into the air and I started concentrating on it. Instantly, my body and soul was transported into the knife.

As a knife, I was floating in mid-air. I tried flying in circles and I did it perfectly. I zoomed in a wooden dummy. _Bam! _I did it perfectly. I lodged myself in the wooden dummy's heart!

Lexa plucked me from the wooden dummy's heart and said, "Good job, knife!".

* * *

**_Please review! Lately, I did not receive any reviews! Please? For me? _**

**_Did you know I wrote 2,170 words on this chapter?  
_**

**_Oh I forgot, something!  
_**

**_SPONSOR QUESTION (15 POINTS)= Who did the District 4 Female kill in the 74th Hunger Games? (Please tell me the death in detail too!)  
_**

**_SPONSOR QUESTION (5 POINTS)= How did Finnick Odair die in Mockingjay? (Death in details)  
_**


	4. District Tennessee Reapings

_**Rachel Franco: 13 Years Old  
**_

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I command.

Two kids with scared expressions stared at me. They obediently moved away from my path. The kids from the orphanage are very scared of me. In fact, they always listen to me! They are like mini servants. Even though I get all this kinds of luxury, it was kinda boring. But I still love this opportunity!

I was heading towards the training center. Yeah, I know that sounds weird...

Ever since the fourth Quarter Quell was released, orphanages were told to set up a training center. I heard this year, the tributes will be able to get a special power. For example: Telekinesis

If I could practice throwing knives, my power would be so much stronger. I finally arrived at the training grounds!

A lot of kids were over at the sword-fighting station. _All of these kids are gonna die, _I thought. I went over to the hand-to-hand combat station. It was fairly easy!

I managed to flip over a kid and I kicked him in the stomach! Sadly, a supposed Peacekeeper (U.S. Army Soldier) stopped me from having my fun.

As I approached the camouflage station, a girl spilled yellow paint over my brown dress.

She snickers.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for staining yellow paint over your ugly dress!" the girl says sarcastically.

I glare at her. She is the very first girl to defy me.

I take the girl's wrists and I pinned her against the wall. "Say your sorry!" I say.

"Okay, fine! I'm very sorry that you were born as a demented baby!"

Before I could slap her, the girl throws me to the floor. Luckily I didn't scream or else people would have seen me as a weakling.

While lying on the floor, I curse loudly.

Finally, I leap from the floor and I tackle the girl to the ground. I begin ripping at her hair and scratching her beautiful porcelain face.

A Peacekeeper comes and pushes me off the girl. He orders me to get out of the training room. He also told me that Ms. Helga will give me a huge punishment for assaulting another person. Oh crap! That woman gives a beating to each girl that defies her. And that girl is me!

I quickly sprinted out of the room and I headed towards the cafeteria.

I knew what I was going to do. I'm going to volunteer so I can get away from Ms. Helga and this mental facility!

I decided to skip my breakfast because I was sleepy and eating was too much work.

I sat on the velvet colored chair and I fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until the escort called a random person's name.

"Juliet Whitman!"

The girl had a sad expression on her face.

I saw this person a couple times in the training center. She was very incompetent with every weapon!

I burst into laughter.

Poor girl, she doesn't even a chance against the others.

I decided to help this girl since she will be the first one to die in the Hunger Games.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

I walked towards the stage and I gave a warm smile to Juliet. She stares at me for a second and grins. She happily walked down the stage.

"What is your name, my dear?" the escort asked.

"The name is Rachel Franco and please don't wear it out!" I reply.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE MALE TRIBUTE!" the escort announced. The ugly escort scurried over the reaping bowl and picks out a name.

"Fickle Fletch!"

A short little boy climbs up the stage. He has long dark brunette hair styled in a skater boy sort of way. A light smattering of freckles splashes across his nose. I eye the "Queen of Hearts" card sticking out of his pocket.

I think I know this little boy. Sometimes, we bump into each other and he starts screaming NON-STOP!  
One time, he threw all of the throwing knives off the rack and he nearly killed a Peacemaker by playing with one of the swords!

Fickle isn't a spoiled brat. He has different personalities each day. I guess he is just "fickle".

Today, he was just silent! Fickle had a blank expression on his face. He looked like a floating corpse coming towards me. He just stood there waiting for this whole scene to end.

* * *

**_Fickle Fletch: 12 Years Old  
_**

I walked into the training room. Today, I'm not my usual self. I like to play mean tricks on people and drive them crazy.

But today, I'm a quiet boy who likes to read and think to myself.

I see a shiny object across the room. It was a knife! I had the urge to go get it, but I have the heavy feeling of dread once again. I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen.

I clutch the "Alice In Wonderland" book tightly to my chest. Maybe, I should not practice training today.

I feel like reading and I want to know what happens to Alice when she fell inside the hole!

I found a nice place to read.

I sat right next to the camouflaging station.

Alice In Wonderland:

_Alice found a large black hole which was in front of a black tree. _

_The rabbit she was following must have fallen into hole! That's why it is no where to be seen. The pretty girl leaned _

_over the hole and said, "Oh rabbit! Where are you?"_

_Alice leaned over too much and she fell inside the whole. Her body slammed against a wall of dirt and she bounced  
_

_off a giant bed! "AHHH!" Alice screamed.  
_

_Finally, her body fell on the floor. Alice realized she was sitting on the ceiling and she immediately fell off. She landed _

_on the dirty floor. She-  
_

I stopped to the sound of paint splattering over the floor. I shifted my book so it doesn't get a stain on it.

I look up to see two girls glaring at each other. The girl with the light red hair has a yellow stain on her brown dress. The other girl with brown hair was laughing at her.

Suddenly, the the girl with red hair pinned the other girl to the wall.

I decided to stay away from this danger zone!

As I sauntered towards the plants/edible station, I thought about the girl with the yellow stain.

I think I know her. We bumped into each other a couple of times and she would curse at me.

Finally, the bell rang and training was now over. I caught a glimpse of the girl with brown hair.

I saw that she had long scratch marks on her pretty face and she had bald spots on her head.

Man, the other girl is really tough!

As I reached the cafeteria, a small loaf of bread was shoved into my hands. "Eat!" Ms. Helga said. Ms. Helga was the woman who ran this orphanage. She was always mean and she gave many beatings to the children that defy her.

She only gave me one beating though. Because, I do so many pranks that nobody knows it's me.

I begin gnawing on the stale loaf. The outside was very hard to chew, but the insides were a bit soft.

I managed to find a seat which was next to a kid that keeps picking his nose.

I have been sitting here for fifteen minutes and I grew very bored. I would read right now, but Ms. Helga would nag me about reading in special occasions.

So, I decided to sing a creepy song to myself.

_"Creeping shadows in the dark, see a sight that grips your heart_

_I can see you, I can tell you there's no hiding. Ringing ringing, come and answer  
_

_Seeing, seeing you run faster. Can you hear it? Can you feel it?  
_

_You have one missed call... OF YOU SCREAMING!  
_

_Death will be your brand new playmate, hide and seek is what the game is.  
_

_You can't win it, it is hopeless. Your end is near. Ringing ringing, come and answer.  
_

_Hearing, hearing you scream louder. There's no running, there's no hiding  
_

_when death seeks you. Come and hear what your true fate is. There's no point in running circles.  
_

_Fate is calling, death is coming for you, my dear."  
_

The voice of the annoying district escort interrupts my singing.

"Juliet Whitman!"

A girl with a sad expression climbs the stage. I kinda feel bad for her. She is a weakling after all. She is very incompetent with all of the weapons in the training room.

To my surprise, the girl with the yellow stain volunteers for Juliet!

Did she do it out of pity? Or did she do it because she thinks she is going to win?

I decided to go with the second one.

"It is time for the male tribute!"

The escort crosses over to the bowl and picks out a name.

"Fickle Fletch!" the escort announced.

My jaw drops open. How could I be picked? Why me? I really wanted to scream and cry like a little girl would want to do. I just kept quiet and I erased my thoughts. I walked up the stage with a blank expression on my face.

I'm shocked.

"DISTRICT TENNESSEE! MEET YOUR TRIBUTES!" shouts the escort.

In a matter of minutes, a nurse stabbed Rachel with a syringe.

The girl screams and shouts like a mad-man. She tries stabbing the nurse with the syringe, but she blacks out.

"Give arm!" the nurse said as she turned to me. The needle seemed very sharp to me. I had the urge to scream now. Before I could even let out a peep, the woman injects me and I fall unconscious.

It felt like a matter of minutes before I blacked out. I was strapped to a large white table. I scanned the whole entire room looking for someone. Am I alone?

No, I wasn't. I saw the girl with the yellow stain bitching to herself and inspecting her nails.

"Why am I here?" I asked. The girl didn't reply. She just glares at me.

A robotic voice says, "Hi there! My name is Cary and I will be training you on how to use your powers!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE ARE YA! AND POWERS? YOU GOT TO BE JOKING!" Rachel said angrily.

"I'm on the ceiling. To answer your other questions, I am not joking, Rachel my dear." the robotic voice replies.

Oh, so her name is Rachel...

I have a couple questions up my sleeve too.

"What powers do I have? What does it do? How does it work?" I whispered.

The robotic voice sighs.

"Your power is Conjuration. It is the ability to materialize imaginary objects. You have to imagine, do a hand wave, or focus!"

"Oh that's cool." I reply.

"You got to be kidding me! You are really going to believe in this shit?"

I ignore Rachel's comment.

"How do I get out of these straps and cables?" Rachel whines.

"In order to get out, you must use your power, Rachel!"

"And how exactly am I going to do that when I don't even know what my power is?" Rachel demanded.

The robotic voice sighs once again.

"Your power is Cloning. It is the ability to create an exact duplicate of yourself!"

"I think I know what cloning is, Einstein!" Rachel retorts.

"So, how do I do that?"

"You have to imagine that there are more of you!"

"Okay, I'm gonna try and if this doesn't work, I'm going to rip out your cables!" Rachel threatened.

Rachel closed her eyes and began thinking. Within a matter of seconds, a clone appears right next to the real Rachel.

"HOLY SH*T!" Rachel screamed.

"Hello there Clone Number One! May you please help Rachel and Fickle out of their tables?" Cary says.

The Clone grinned happily at Rachel who was still strapped to the table.

The Clone grabbed a knife and sliced all of the restraints that held her down.

"IT'S YOUR TURN!" the fake Rachel said happily.

She sliced all of my restraints and I hopped off my table. Now, I can finally try out my power. With my big imagination, I thought of a weapon. Instantly, a menacing knife popped into my left hand.

My eyes widened when I saw how dangerous it was. It was a cruel looking blade. It had beautiful intricate designs on the handle too.

"Wow, my power actually worked. I conjured a knife." I muttered.

Rachel and the Clone's eyes bulged. They were very surprised.

"Now, Fickle. I want you kill Rachel's clone!" Cary instructed. I was actually looking forward to kill Rachel's clone. She kind of annoyed me too.

"No, please!" the Clone cried out.

I raised my knife over the Clone and she let out a huge squeak. I stabbed her heart.

I was definitely ready for this...

* * *

_**YAY! I updated! Sorry for the long wait, guys. I have been working on my other story "Katniss and Delly, Facebook Stalkers!" and I was very surprised many people liked it!**_

_**You can read it if you want. Just click my name and you will find the story!  
**_

_**Who did the District 4 female kill in the Hunger Games?  
**_

_**ANSWER: The D4 girl killed the D6 boy by chopping off his legs with an axe!  
**_

_**I have one question!  
**_

_**1: Should I skip the Train Rides?  
**_

_**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE! I MEAN A LOT OF REVIEWS BECAUSE MY GOAL IS UP TO 100!  
**_


	5. District Arizona Reapings

_**District 4 has been skipped because they are both Bloodbath tributes!**_

_**Gina Frank: Age 11 (Bloodbath)  
**_

_**Power: Invisibility  
**_

* * *

_**Gillian Maddock: Age 16 (Bloodbath)  
**_

_**Power: Hydrokinesis**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Reviews have been coming in slow... I don't mean to sound so pushy, but can I at least have 10-15 reviews each time I update? **_

_**If you can do that, 4 lucky tributes will be able to win the 125th Hunger Games: The Charmed Orphans. I could possibly make 6 tributes win instead of four, IF YOU REVIEW!  
**_

* * *

_**Alissa Moris: Age 16  
**_

I wake up early in the morning.

I slowly climb out of bed and I head over to my mini-dresser. I pull on a blue tank-top over my slightly tanned body. I also put on a new pair of jeans. Before I close my dresser, I start combing by chest-nut hair.

Finally, I look presentable enough to go into the public.

Today, I felt like pranking. The Hunger Games? Blech! I want to hurl when I think about it. I also have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Might as well have some fun before the bad things start to happen!

I stealthily tip-toe across the room hoping that nobody will see me escape.

Finally, I was out!

I ride an elevator that leads to the basement. It was a tiny basement too! I saw a panel with a lot of different colored buttons decorated on it. I pressed the blue button which turns off the electricity. Heehee!

They would not be able to show that boring old video anymore! Do you know what the video is?

The video is all about New Jersey rebelling against the U.S. Government.

The government made each and every single state pay a lot of taxes. New Jersey was the state to rebel. Now every single state rebelled! There was once fifty U.S. states. There is only twenty-five left! That was a reminder to the rebels that they should pay their taxes.

Once again, New Jersey rebelled and the other states followed!

After wiping out five more states, now there was only twenty states left! To add to this punishment, the government decided to host the very first Hunger Games!

Ugh! Did I bore you?

Now, where was I?

Oh yeah, I'm still on my little evil prank!

I saw a little brown button that says, "Gas". I pressed the button and the whole entire orphanage shook.

Hopefully, I didn't wake up anybody else!

Anyways, my pranks won't end just yet! Maybe, once the ceremony starts!

Suddenly, I heard a cricket! The source of the sound came from a small little closet. I opened the small closet.

A nest of roaches appear in front of me! Oh God, this nest will be useful! I slowly placed the nest in a small box. Then I rode the elevator to the kitchen.

I saw a neat little pile of sandwiches stacked up. I grinned evilly. I poured all of the roaches into the sandwiches. Each roach crawled inside a sandwich. It looked like they wanted to prank the people who ran the orphanage.

Maybe, the cafeteria staff will be fired! Their food sucks and they always burn our meals!

Guess what? I know where all the vomiting wine is and I will replace it! I dumped all the cups of wine into the sink then I replaced it with a red liquidy color!

Aren't I bad?

After setting up my early-morning pranks, I slip into bed so nobody would notice that I was gone.

An hour passes and I was the first girl to wake up in this whole entire room! I quickly dashed out of the room and I slowly walked into the auditorium.

I grab a slice of bread and I happily munch on it while I pick out a seat. Thirteen minutes pass and all two-hundred seats were filled up.

"Welcome Everybody to the fourth full Quell! My name is Aisha and I am this year's District E-" Aisha never gets to finish her sentence.

The people who ran the orphanages started screaming. Cockroaches start scattering all over the place.

People screamed at the top of their lungs.

An evil grin spreads across my face.

_"Oh Alissa, you have outdone yourself!" _I thought to myself.

Aisha's expression became frightened.

"Oh dear! I think I need a glass of wine!"

An Avox climbed up the stage with a tray full of wine.

Aisha immediately grabbed a small cup of wine and gulped it down thirstily.

She placed the cup on a small wooden table.

"So, I'm going to show all of you a video!" Aisha said in a nervous tone. She walked towards the Smart Board and pressed the "ON" button. Nothing happened... Aisha pressed the button again and nothing happened once again.

"Oh no! It looks like the electri-"

The escort instantly puked on the floor. Her vomit splashed her new and expensive green dress.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!" Aisha shouted.

Vomit continued to slosh out of her mouth.

A pair of hands shoved me in front of the whole crowd.

"Hi!" I say nervously.

The escort and the rest of the employees glare at me.

"What's your name, my darling?" Aisha asked sweetly.

"The name is Alissa Moris!" I reply.

"Well Missy, you have been picked for this year's Hunger Games for performing mean pranks!"

My mouth gaped wide open. Oh crap! Maybe I should have not done those awesome pranks!

Aisha picks out a name from the boys' reaping bowl.

"Koda Felton!"

A short little boy with bright blond and sea-green eyes takes the stage. The boy was currently wearing a white collared shirt with regular dress pants. He looks very cute. I'm sure he is nine-years old. How long will he last in the arena?

* * *

_**Koda Felton**_

There are a couple of ways to escape the orphanage. A friend of mine showed me all of them.

If you go into the laundry room, there is a small door under the sink which leads to the backyard.

If you go in Ms. Kenny's bedroom, there is a small door that leads to the front yard which is behind a water-color painting. (Kids rarely the escape through that route)

In the basement, you could a open a small door which leads to the grave yard. God, I don't want to through there. So many kids died in this place. Many people say that the orphanage is haunted too!

Anyways, I am very bored. I decided to leave for only a few hours.

I tip-toe into Ms. Kenny's room. She was snoring like a pig.

I approached the water-color painting. I tried opening it, but the painting would not budge.

Oh no! Did Miss. Kenny find out about my secret passage-way?

There are two choices left. The laundry room and the basement...

The laundry room is down the hallway. It's not that far from this garbage room.

I tip-toed towards the laundry room. I tried opening it, but the door would not budge either! It's locked! Normally, the door was always open.

I think I know where the keys are. It was lying on Ms. Kenny's chest! I would not even dare to touch her. I'm pretty sure that woman has a disease.

Well it is all up too the basement...

At the other end of the hallway, there was the basement. I was imagining the sounds of dead children giggling. Maybe, I should be a good boy and attend the reapings!

But then, I had the urge to get out of this place. I opened the door and I headed straight inside.

I found the small door which was under the large sink. I opened it. I took a deep breath. I climbed inside.

Suddenly, I was dragged out of the hole and I started screaming.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! A GHOST HAS CAUGHT ME!"

"What are you doing here, young man?" Ms. Kenny demanded.

I let out a small peep.

"Did you know that the reapings are going to start in any minute!" the old bat scolded.

She grabbed me by the ears and I was dragged into the auditorium.

Finally, the woman throws me against a seat. A few kids snicker, but I managed to punch one of them in the stomach. They glare at me.

"Welcome Everybody to the fourth full Quell! My name is Aisha and I am this year's District E-"

Screams ring through out the crowd.

Cockroaches start scattering all over the place. Luckily, I wasn't afraid of them.

It was MAYHEM! MAYHEM, I TELL YOU!

After a couple of minutes, the escort drank a cup of wine. Then, she went to the Smart Board and pressed a button. She continued to press the button, but it never turned on.

The next thing I knew was terrible. The escort started puking all over the stage. Revolting!

Within a matter of seconds, a girl was shoved on stage. I think she was the girl who started all of this mayhem.

She was picked out for the Hunger Games!

I was so shocked that I barely heard my name being called out. I instantly put on a poker face. I don't want anybody else to see that I'm a bit scared.

Too bad my legs proved that I was scared. I was trembling.

I was fortunate enough to black out.

I appear in a white room. I try moving, but I couldn't. Wires, cables, and rope strapped me down to a large white table.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Testing Room!" a voice calls out

A woman approaches my table. She stares at me.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Ugh! So many questions..." the woman mutters under her breath.

"You are here so you can learn how to use your super power!"

The woman rips off all of the restraints that held me down.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have super strength!" the woman replies.

"Oh, the power thingy! What powers do I have?" I asked.

"Sonic Scream. It only works when you are very angry!"

"Well, you don't to make me angry!" I warn.

"I wonder how!"

The woman pulls out a clip board and reads a sheet of paper which was attached to it.

That comment made me a bit upset. I had the urge to yell at her, but I have managed to cover my mouth.

"You do realized you are never going to win the games, right?"

"A nine-year-old could never win the Hunger Games! It's like putting a baby there!"

Her hurtful comments made me so mad. The woman could tell by looking straight into my eyes.

Finally, I let out a huge roar.

"SHUT UP!"

Yellow energy rings shot out of my mouth. The windows shattered and the practice dummies exploded. Fake blood sloshed everywhere.

"Congratulations! You have finally learned how to use your power!" the woman says happily.

"Oh by the way, the hurtful things I said were not true! You could definitely win the Hunger Games!"

The woman was right! I could actually win!

* * *

_**I did not bother writing on how Alissa's power worked! It is pretty simple. The power is triggered when the user has the urge to leave or travel somewhere else!**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**_


	6. New Pole

**I'm sorry you actually thought I updated! But, this has something to do with the arena! Please go vote on my new pole! This is really important because I don't know what to do. Once all of the authors vote, I will take down this chapter because it is against the Guidelines. I might post a new chapter on Monday too! I am very busy on weekends! I also thank all of you for the 10 reviews! If you keep on reviewing like this until the Interviews, 4 or 6 tributes will be able to win the Hunger Games!**

** Peace out!**

** -XxFreeOatmealxX  
**


	7. District New York Reapings

**_Well I posted another chapter! I hope you like it and I'm very sorry for the LATE update!_**

**_I'm also sorry, Blue Eyes Arch Angel, that I gave Mineral Aguos a short POV. It was pretty hard to write your tribute.  
_**

**_Btw, please check out my pole if you haven't voted yet!  
_**

**_I ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE PAST 10-14 REVIEWS YOU PEOPLE GAVE ME!  
_**

**_At least 10 MORE REVIEWS!  
_**

**_-XxFreeOatmealxX  
_**

* * *

**_Phoenix Foe Sterling: 16 Years Old_  
**

I pull on a t-shirt that says, "I HATE THE HUNGER GAMES!"

I also pull on a pair denim jeans and bright pink boots with black laces.

Instead of Reaping Day, it should be Pranking Day!

I tip-toe out of the room and I slowly walked towards the cafeteria. My friends, Carson and Dia, were already waiting for me. They were eating all of the delicious food that was prepared for the people who ran the orphanage.

"Did you bring the slips of paper filled with the escort's name on it?" I asked.

"Yup! It's right here in this metal bucket!" Carson exclaims.

"Shut up, Carson! Your going to wake somebody up!" Dia hissed.

"Give me the bucket!"

I got the bucket and I ran towards the stage. I dumped all of the slips of paper into the garbage. Then, I filled up the glass bowl filled the escort's name on it. I hope she will be sent to the games!

"Get the vomiting wine!" Dia instructed.

She handed the tray full of wine to Carson.

Unfortunately, Carson the dropped the tray and the drinks splashed all over the place. Hopefully, I didn't get any drops inside my mouth!

"UGH! YOUR SUCH A KLUTZ, CARSON!" Dia screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"Hey! Your not supposed to be here!" a crackling old voice says.

I slowly turn around.

To my surprise, the Victor of The 105th Hunger Games appeared.

"ATTACK!" Dia screamed. She pulled out a bucket full of water bombs and ambushed the Victor. The old woman let out a huge wail as she crumpled to the ground.

I stared at Dia with bulging eyes.

"How could you do that!" I shrieked.

Carson burst into laughter.

I can't help but laugh now. It was too funny, but too rude.

"WHAT IS THAT RACKET OVER HERE!" a voice screamed.

"Crap..."

I quickly jumped behind a huge stack of crates. I poked my head out to see Carson and Dia getting in trouble. Dia stares at me with a murderous look on her face.

I felt kinda upset now. I probably should have not done that.

The next thing I know, someone was shaking me to wake up.

"Get up, Foe!"a girl commanded.

I stood up.

What happened? Did I fall asleep behind the stack of crates?

I noticed that every kid in the orphanage was sitting in the cafeteria. An empty chair was waiting for me.

I guess that's my spot...

"Let the Reapings begin! Ladies first!" the escort says as she sauntered towards the glass bowl.

I can tell this lady wants to get over this part. I guess I want to skip this part too! The Reaping is very boring!

She picks up a slip of paper, unfolds it, and reads the name.

"Kelsi Hines!"

The escort gasped. She couldn't believe she picked herself. I started laughing.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

No one replies.

"Well then, I hope I will be able to pick out the troublemaker that did this to me!"

A new glass bowl was placed right in front of Kelsi. My face falls. DARN IT!

"Phoenix Foe Sterling!" Kelsi announced.

Someone shoved me towards the stage. I gulped. The next thing I knew, I slapped the escort.

Kelsi fell down, face-flat.

I stuck my middle finger up at the cameras and started swearing non-stop

One of the Peacekeepers sat me down on a chair and tied me up with large cables. I could not even move a muscle. I decided to calm down and stop cursing.

"It is time for the male tribute!"

"Mineral Aguos!"

A boy from the sixteen year old section climbs up the stage. He has lightly tanned skin with shoulder length ginger hair. He is pretty handsome.

Instead of standing in the right side of the stage, he goes directly to the podium. Mineral clears his throat ands starts making a little speech about him and the sea.

"Okay! Back to the Reaping!" Kelsi interrupted.

* * *

_**Mineral Aguos: 16 Years Old**_

"Mineral, I love you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you... I don't know. Words can't describe my love for you." the girl says.

"I'm so pleased to be herring this good news." I purred.

We pull each other into a long romantic kiss. Then we pull apart, staring at each other.

The girl winks at me and says, "I'm going to the pool. I wanna dip first before signing up for my death!"

I wave goodbye then I headed towards the training room. If I get picked this year, might as well start practicing with other weapons.

I threw a couple of spears and knives. I was pretty awesome with them. So I decided to practice throwing tridents. I was very good.

But I grew bored. Nothing was really exciting about this place. The few things I could do around here are taking midnight swims, escape the orphanage, or go to the beach.

See? Nothing really exciting about this place except for the girl that I was kissing a few minutes ago.

The bell rings which means that training is over and the Reaping has begun. I dropped my tridents on the floor and I headed over to the cafeteria.

"Let the Reapings begin! Ladies first!" the escort says.

Wow... This woman wants to skip the most boring part of the Hunger Games. Usually, the escort would show us a video or talk until we fall asleep.

The escort picks out a name and reads it.

"Kelsi Hines!"

Her eyes widened with surprise. She gasped.

I finally realized what was happening here. Kelsi picked out her own name!

I couldn't help but chuckle. It was funny. Imagine she was sent to the games!

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

No one answers her question.

"Well then, I hope I will be able to pick out the troublemaker that did this to me!"

A new glass bowl was placed right in front of Kelsi.

"The female tribute is... Phoenix Foe Sterling!"

Oh! I know her! She was probably the girl who did this stunt. Phoenix is known for her crazy pranks.

The next thing I know, she slapped the escort! Then she started swearing like a maniac and stuck her middle finger at the cameras.

You have to admit, it was pretty funny.

After this weird scenario, Kelsi recovered from the blow. It was time for the male tribute

"It is time for the male tribute!"

"Mineral Aguos!" Kelsi announced.

My face falls. I couldn't believe I was chosen. Since most of the people know me here, I decided to be brave.

I went up the stage trying to be brave. It was pretty hard though.

As I reach the middle of the stage, someone pricks me with a needle and I black out.

I was in a large room, strapped to a white table. Wooden dummies, moving targets, and throwing knives were all over the place.

"Where are we?" Phoenix said.

To my right, the weird girl lays next to me. I was a little bit uncomfortable with her closeness.

"How the hell should I know!" I reply.

A woman appears, she starts ripping the restraints from our bodies. It looks like she doesn't want to be here right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU?" Phoenix shrieked.

"Watch your language, young lady!"

"Let's get to point. Why are we here?" I politely asked.

The lady sighs. I decided to not like her at all.

"If we wanted to get to the main part, your powers are Molecular Combustion and Dream Invading!" the lady growled.

I roll my eyes, I don't believe in this shit. Apparently, Phoenix believes in it.

The lady was already teaching how her how to use her power.

Phoenix points her hand at a wooden dummy and it was blown to bits. My jaw drops. I guess I believe in this crap now.

Like a small excited child I asked how my power worked.

Unfortunately, I could only kill people in their sleep. Just like Freddy Krueger from Nightmare On Elm Street. It was a pretty old movie. The year 2010.

The woman instructed to Phoenix to lay on the table so she could sleep. She was out like a light.

I started thinking hard about Phoenix. This was the only way to enter her dream.

In a flash, I appeared in her dream. Apparently, it was her nightmare.

* * *

_** The Dream World**_

I saw Phoenix standing near the edge of the cliff. She looked down to see a huge river below her. Tears started streaming down her face.

I knew what her weakness was...

Drowning...

I walked towards her, but I stopped dead in my tracks. I was wondering why I was in her dream. What was it's purpose? Oh yeah, I have to kill her.

She didn't hear my footsteps. Within a matter of seconds, I pushed her off. She let out a huge scream. Phoenix was a lucky girl. Her hand managed to catch a small rocky ledge.

Her wide eyes stared at me.

To get this over with, I stepped on her hand.

She let go of the rock and she plunged down to her death.

* * *

I finally appeared in the big white room.

To my horror, I saw Phoenix lying on the floor dead. Her body was covered in blood.

A pang of guilt hit me. I killed Phoenix. She didn't deserve this. I wish I didn't push her off the cliff.

"Can you heal her?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears. This poor girl didn't deserve to die like this!

The lady nodded her head. She pointed her hands at the bloody corpse.

A ray of green light entered Phoenix's body. A few minutes passed and the girl's eyes start fluttering.

Phoenix Foe Sterling is alive!


	8. District Wisconsin Reapings

**_Mia Fox: 9 Years Old_**

_Thwock!_

I threw a knife at the picture of my family. The sharp metal instrument sticks to my mother's face. I run towards the picture, pluck the knife from the wall, and started stabbing the picture until my mom's face was disfigured.

Ever since I was six years old, my parents abandoned me.

I take out my anger by throwing knives at the picture or killing small animals.

When I feel happy, I start polishing my little knife collection. I also cause fights that end up with a cracked skull. This is how bad I am.

All of a sudden, a girl my age bursts into the room. She grabs the porcelain doll which lays on top of my bed. It was originally hers, but I stole it from her.

Whatever I steal is mine now!

"GIVE ME MY DOLL!" the girl screamed. I shoved her to the ground.

"Eww! Get away from me! You have NO right to be even near me!"

The girl rips the doll out of my hand and tries to run away. I pick up a knife and I throw it at the girl. The knife pins her to the wall, but don't worry, she didn't even get one scratch on her body.

"WHATEVER I STEAL IS NOW MINE!" I snap.

"AND IF YOU WANT THE DOLL SO BAD, HERE YOU GO!" I decapitated the doll's head and I chucked it at the girl's face.

The little girl left the room while crying.

I look at the clock. Oh wow... I'm late!

Instead of wearing the weird and ugly gray uniforms, I pull on a strippy strappy top with denim shorts and glossy blue sandals.

I rushed towards the cafeteria.

As I sat on a chair, I began plotting the district escort's death.

With the most deadliest menacing knife, I could slice her belly open and stick my hands in her insides...

Or I could decapitate her and crush her brain! (if the escort even has one)

I also heard the lady was pregnant! I could snatch the little fetus from her stomach and put it in a sack and bang it against the wall!

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my name being called out.

"Mia Fox!" the escort repeated.

"YES!" I shouted excitedly. I punched the air and headed towards the stage.

"Any volunteers?" the weird lady asked.

"SHUT UP, DIP STICK! THE SPOTLIGHT IS MINE!" I screamed.

The escort was silenced.

"It is time for the male tribute..." she croaked.

Her hand trembled as she plunged her hand into the globe, picking out a name.

"Tasi Merkava!"

A tall, tan, and muscular guys climbs up the stage. Although, the guy was limping as soon as he reached the top of the stage. I heard about Tasi. He is the definition of a gentle giant, but if you piss him off, might as well prepare for your funeral.

"District Wisconsin, meet your tributes!" shouts the escort.

* * *

_**Tasi Merkava: 16 Years Old**_

I am the definition of a gentle giant. I always treat everyone with respect. However, there is a deep set and angry spirit.

I have developed self control to suppress it. Rarely, I have unleashed my powerful rage.

Right now, I am sitting in the middle of the forest which was right next to the orphanage. My puppy, Hope, is laying down on the soft green grass.

It is very peaceful here. Many kids escape the jail-house to play here. The trees are filled with peaches, mangoes, and delicious red apples. There was a clear river filled with fish too. Might as well live here. Too bad it brings so many bad memories...

My mother had died during child birth and my father had always blamed me for it. When I turned five years old, he dropped me off in the middle of the forest to die. It was quite painful as if I was the one giving birth. The forest where my father dropped me off is quite similar.

I don't know how I found my inner peace...

I rubbed Hope's little tiny head. She let out a small bark. I look at the digital watch on my wrist. I had to leave now!

Since small animals weren't allowed in the orphanage, I placed Hope under a small box with holes at the top. Under the box was a bowl of fresh water and a bowl filled with dog food.

I headed back to the orphanage so I could get to the Reapings on time.

I was a tad bit late. I missed the Girls' Reaping though. I ented the building through the back door. Nobody knows that door is an escape route to freedom.

I sat on a plushy red chair and waited for the unlucky boy to be chosen.

"Tasi Merkava!"

And the unlucky boy is me. Luckily, I didn't show any emotions at all. I had a blank expression planted on my face.

I looked for the unlucky girl who was chosen. I recognized her. Mia Fox. The small nine year old girl who broke the nose of a thirteen year old boy.

That girl is constantly scowling. Never a time I saw the girl smile. (She looks like the little kid version of Lindsay Lohan)

The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

I woke up in a giant white room. I looked to my left to see if anyone was here. I was staring into the evil of eyes of Mia Fox.

"Watcha' lookin at?" the small girl growled.

I ignored her.

I can sense negative energy coming from her tiny body.

Suddenly a huge rack of swords and knives appeared. Mia scurried over to the rack and picked the most deadliest looking sword ever.

"LITTLE GIRL! DON'T PLAY WITH SWORDS!" a woman shrieked.

Mia actually smiled while tearing a dummy to shreds. I expected her to do that in a happy sappy moment, but she did it out of violence.

Finally, a woman dressed in white pulled the girl away from the rack of sharp instuments.

Mia clawed, shrieked, and screamed but it was no use.

"We are not here to play with swords! We are here to practice using your powers!"

The girl finally quieted down.

Powers... Was this woman kidding? I guess not because she was teaching Mia how to use her power.

"OUT OF ONE HUNDRED DIFFERENT KINDS OF POWERS, I GET MIND READING!" Mia shrieked.

"Calm down! Mind Reading is a defensive power! The most rarest ability too!"

"Muscular guy! Over here!"

I walked towards the woman and groaned.

"What is my ability?" I demanded

"Deflection, I think. It is also the most rarest power yet!"

"All ya have to do is flash your left hand and a supernatural power would be deflected then it would kill your enemy!"

Mia ran towards me and said, "I know what you are thinking! Your thinking this woman is nuts!"

The woman glares at me, but I pretend not to notice.

The woman forms a fireball in her hand and chucks it at me.

Oh crap! Before I could turn into burnt steak, I flashed my hand and the fireball deflects and enters the woman's body. Apparently she used some kind of power so the fireball wouldn't kill her.

Could I actually win this year's Games?

* * *

_**Well this was the last Reaping chapter! I really want to get into the Games already! Don't you?**_

_**I have been slow in updating because I wasn't really excited about writing 12 chapters of the Reapings. So I decided this would be the last one!**_

_**The next chapter is: Chariot Rides! The POV's are District 8 and 9! It will be a little bit hard for me.**_

_**My birthday is coming up on July 9 so I KINDA expect a lot of reviews. 100 Reviews is our goal, right? I'm turning 12!**_


	9. Chariot Rides

_**Savannah Morgan: 16 Years Old**_

The point of the chariot rides is to show off your power and an outfit that represents your district. To me, it's kinda hard. I have to touch things in order to get a premonition.

"Sav, be still! I'm trying to put on your chariot ride outfit!" my stylist shrieked.

Finally we were done.

I was wearing a half yellow and half pink dress with matching high heels. To me, it's ridiculous. I look like Katy Perry in one of her music videos.

"Just to make sure," my stylist rips out my leg hair with a giant wax strip.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry, dear. Now go get on your chariot now!"

I walked towards my chariot. It was completely made out of silver! The horses that pulled the chariots were milky white too.

My district partner, Adam Peter, was standing right next to me with an evil grin.

Suddenly our mentor popped out of nowhere.

"Adam, don't use your power yet! You might burn the chariots or at least turn everyone into a zombie!"

"UGH!" the boy shouted.

"Savannah, your alright. I don't have to worry about you!" he said.

Oh wow. That was an insult. I may not have an active power, but it's pretty useful!

As we stepped into our chariots, our mentor appeared to us once again.

"Don't forget to hold hands!" he shouted.

I stuck my tongue at him, but of course I listened to him as always. I held his hand and I gasped. I received a premontion.

* * *

_**In The Future**_

_Adam was running through the forest. He had a knife, a backpack, and a small medical kit in hand.  
Suddenly the girl from 2 appears and flashes her tiny hand at Adam.  
A magical force slams him against the tree. Fortunately, the little violent boy doesn't give up easily.  
He stands up and forms an energy ball in hand. It was a glowing greenish yellow.  
He releases it and the ball slams against Melissa Jenkins, throwing her to the ground.  
He slowly walked towards her and said, "You may be a Career, but your a weak one!"  
Melissa doesn't give up either. She slowly pulls out a knife which was strapped to her back.  
Adam notices this and says, "Throw it to the ground!"  
"Gladly!" the District 2 girl said. Before the sharp instrument hits the soft green grass, Melissa flashes her hand once again.  
The knife magically floated towards Adam and it pierced him in the heart. He drops to the ground dead._

_A cannon fires which confirms that there was no way to save him.  
_

_15 left to go..._

* * *

**_Cammi Morgan: 15 Years Old_**

"OUCH!" I screamed.

"Calm down, honey. We are almost done!" my stylist says as she yanks out another wax strip.

"UGH!"

"See? Ya got bear fur on this strip!"

"If you want to make this better, let me add the pain vanishing cream!"

Arrow unscrews a small bottle and slathers a blue cream on my leg. It was definitely soothing. The pain was now gone until she adds a yellow cream on my leg.

"HELL NO! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" I shrieked.

"It's a cream that makes your skin softer!" Arrow replied.

"Now let me put on the acid and germ remover cream!" Arrow says as she gives slathers a green goo on my leg.

"UGH! SCREW THIS!" I shouted as I wiped away the green goo.

"Put it back on!" Arrow demanded.

"Look, I've got Thorn Spitting and I will knock ya unconscious! Lemme outta here!"

"At least put on your dress..." Arrow whimpers.

I put on an amber colored dress and I walked towards the chariot to find, Rufus (my partner), stuffing himself with cake.

"You need to stop eating that, your becoming unfit for the Games!"

He doesn't listen to me. If I could, I would send a thorn threw his belly. That would put him in a coma for a week!

The inky black horses started moving. Now was the time to shine. First, Rufus used his power to freeze a rose that was coming towards the District 1 girl.

All of the molecules in the rose began to slow down and it froze in mid-air.

Shana glared at Rufus and she plucked the rose from the air.

I looked at the sky. It was a beautiful pitch black with gleaming stars surrounding it. I opened my mouth slowly.

Within a matter of seconds, a ray of explosive thorns popped out of my mouth.

The thorns exploded in different colors which looked very pretty. They looked like fireworks.

People began cheering and hollering.

I've never felt this much happy in the Hunger Games!

* * *

_**Okay, this may not be the best chapter yet, but once we get into the Games, THIS STORY IS GONNA BE AWESOME! So we only have Training Center, Private Training Sessions, Interviews, and HERE COMES THE BLOODBATH!**_

_**P.S. Sorry for the late update and sorry for the short chapter! R&R**_


	10. Training Center

_**Mara Granger: 16 Years Old**_

Everybody in the whole training room was showing off, especially the District 2 girl.

I wonder if she will die at the Bloodbath?

"Hey, Mara." my district partner said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to throw a couple of spears. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I gotta practice my power. You should try too."

Rees just looked at me. Then he headed over to the spear throwing.

I finally arrived in the obstacle course station. This station was only for shape shifting tributes. I began thinking about an animal. A cheetah?

Suddenly my teeth started to ache. I saw that I had a set of fangs. My arm had already turned orange and it was dotted with black splotches. Oh fuck. It hurts. My head hurts. Am I having a migraine?

I tried to scream but I unleashed a huge yowl instead. I was a cheetah now.

* * *

_**Rees Reesinson: 15 Years Old**_

I heard a loud crash which was coming from the obstacle course area. I saw a huge cheetah ripping dummies to shreds and ruining all of the obstacles.

Where did this animal come from? Then I finally realized what the answer was. It was Mara who used her power to shape shift into a flesh eating animal.

A huge group of Peacekeepers came loaded with tranquilizers. It took ten darts to take down the monster. Then Mara was dragged away.

I should've stopped them. Mara was my partner and I just let her disappear? Fuck it.

As I picked up a spear, I heard the whizzing of a knife. I instinctively flew high in the air, sensing danger.

"What the hell was that!?" I screamed when I saw the Careers laughing.

"I'm getting very bored here, ya know?" the District 1 boy said.

"It was just for fun!" the District 1 girl cackled.

"Just for fun, eh? You could've gotten in trouble if I was killed!" I shouted.

The girl from 2 came up. She stared at me with her dark possessive eyes, then I magically slammed against a huge rack of knives.

The wind was knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe but choke and sputter.

Knowing that my shirt had ridden up past my abdomen, I pulled it down.

Fuck the Careers.

I picked up a spear and I imagined Trace Wilson's face plastered on the target. I chucked the spear and it dug right in the middle of his face.

* * *

_**Kara Calloway**_

Rufus, the boy from nine was busy trying to get himself into the Career pack.

"Eh? No fatty!" Melissa Jenkins smirked.

"Please! I could freeze everyone and you could kill them!" Rufus whined.

"No fatty. Your not accepted!" Shana said angrily.

"Ugh! I always get whatever I want!"

"Well not this time, hubba bubba!" Melissa snapped.

"UGH!"

Rufus screamed as he flashed his hand at the Careers. The molecules in their bodies have slowed down. They were frozen.

Rufus stomped away with a huge humph.

Ugh. Spoiled brat.

"Yo, Paige! Come ova here!"

Paige appeared right in front of me in her astral from.

"What do you want?" Paige said in a bitchy tone.

"Get that knife and cut off my arm."

Paige looked aghast. "Oh hell no! The peeps might think I'm trying to kill you!"

"Remember? Regenerate? My power!"

"Oh fine." Paige said with a sigh. She grabbed a huge lethal looking knife and she raised it over my arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

Paige chopped off my arm. Blood started sloshing all over the gym floor.

"Damn!" I screamed.

I tried hard to look at my wound. That was the only way to regenerate. The stump glowed a deep blue then a new arm reappeared.

"Oh."

Paige uncovered her etes and she looked at the new arm.

"Cool, right?" I said happily.

* * *

_**Imani Isolde: 9 Years Ols  
**_

I was the very last one in the training center. I really didn't know how to my power. Now how am I going to survive now?

I walked towards the knife throwing station. If I didn't know how to use my power, then I should at least know how to use a weapon.

I plucked the most lethal looking knife from the rack then I tossed it at the target. The blade had managed to hit the bullseye, but it bounced off.

I had a feeling that I was going to be a Bloodbath tribute. Why did I have to get such a useless or inactive power?

"Boo!" a husky voice shouted.

I let out a huge shrilly scream and I immediately orbed away from the sound. I transformed into a flurry of blue orbs.

I appeared sitting on a chair far away from my assailant.

"Wow." was all I said.

The person who scared me was Serenity Moon. My district partner. He was always sweet and kind. I bet he will get a lot of sponsors.

Serenity jogged towards me and he smiled. He had a perfect set of white teeth.

"See. I helped ya out!" Serenity beamed.

It was hard to not smile back at him if he smiled at you.

"Thanks. Thank you really much."

I finally knew how to operate my power. Through fear or thinking of a certain place.

* * *

**_Sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE X987 _**

**_I guess I got kinda bored with this story and I was prepared to discontinue it. But I've decided to continue it for all of you guys. It's clearly not the best chapter but, it will get better soon. I really want to get to the GAMES already! But Prive Training Sessions is next! Bear with me for improper grammar and stuff like that!  
_**


End file.
